


Height Diffrence + AU

by AestheticStreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2018, AU, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Spiders, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticStreak/pseuds/AestheticStreak
Summary: Day 2 and 6 for ThorBruce weekPrompt: Height Diffrence + AUThor gets Bruce to get rid of a spider while on his shouldersWarnings for Arachnophobia





	Height Diffrence + AU

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i realised that i never uploaded this fic here so its almost a year old and is from 2018 thor bruce week, anyways its kinda short but i feel like it was one of my best. also i'm pretty sure that the au is that IW never happened. the end notes were posted on my tumblr and i thought i should just post them here too.

“BRUCE!”

Bruce heard his name being yelled from somewhere in the tower. He assumed it was Thor since the rest of the avengers went out to eat together. Bruce got up and ran to find Thor. When he found Thor he was surprised to see nothing.

“Uh, Thor. What’s wrong?” Bruce asked

“That!” Thor pointed to the ceiling corner. I’m the corner there was a house spider. It wasn’t abnormally large but bigger than most. “You, mean the spider?” Bruce said

“Yes!” Thor shouted. “That beast has been aggravating me all day, with it’s rope and odd amount of legs.”

“Okay, want me to get rid of it?” Bruce said. Thor nodded.

“I um kinda need to get on your shoulders to reach it.” Bruce said. He looked up to distract Thor from him blushing.

“Very well, Banner.” Thor said kneeling so Bruce could sit on his shoulders. When Thor stood up Bruce’s hair lightly brushed against the ceiling. “Being tall is cool.” Bruce thought to himself.

“Onwards, to the beast!” Thor said. Bruce laughed so hard he almost fell off the gods shoulders.

They finally reached the spider after giggling for several minutes. Bruce reached up and cupped the spider in his hands. “Over to the window!” Bruce almost yelled. He didn’t want to freak Thor out do he tried to remain as calm as possible though he hated spiders. Thor opened his window and knelt down for Bruce to throw it out.

 

“Banner?” Thor said as Bruce got off his shoulders.

 

“Yeah?” Bruce responded.

 

“Would you like to go on a midguardian date with me?” Thor asked hesitantly.

 

“Of course!” Bruce exclaimed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the whole time I was writing this I was thinking of that one video of Fall Out Boy where there was a poison spider in their dressing room and Patrick had to throw it out the window while Joe and Pete were freaking out wuth Andy yelling in the background about how he wants to study it. This one is has some height difference things in it so I thought I should combine them since an au where Infinity War didn’t happen isnt really an au and I missed day 2. I’ll probably still post my original day 2 fic but without the forced height difference factors.
> 
> Fall Out Boy video: https://youtu.be/-SkVU8RFs3w


End file.
